Episode 14 - Egg-Napped! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Egg-Napped!" (With the picture of Ignatius in his standard formation on it, we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins with the egg-nappers; Ozzy and Strut are hatching a planning to steal all the eggs from their dinosaur moms and dads in all of Great Valley) Ozzy: At last, my dear brother! Today's the day we get to steal what we've been stealing in the pawn of our hands. Eggs! Smell the delicious tender through your nose. Strut: (Eating grass) Mmm... I dunno, Ozzy. Perhaps they are new born babies inside. We should leave it be. Ozzy: Nonsense. We Egg-Stealers have the minds of stealing somebody's eggs. Come, my dear brother Strut. While we just wait for the right moment ether a mom or a dad would leave their eggs behind. We strike! Watch! (He and Strut watched as Kosh also known as Mr. Clubtail is taking care of his own eggs to lay on) Strut: That must be, Kosh. Ozzy: That it is, my dear brother. Let's start with him. Once we snatch the eggs out of his turf and into the pawn of our hands, we must eat it by gulping it down into our stomachs. Strut: (Still eating grass) Right. Ozzy: And put down those vegetarian grass! How's an egg stealer like you having lots of vegetarian foods like grasses and tree stars? Strut: You said you use to betray me as I eat good stuff ever since the kids came along. Remember that Longneck, a Threehorn, A Loud Mouth, A Flyer and a Spiketail that we use to meet? Ozzy: Never mind. Look! Kosh is leaving his own eggs behind to get warm water. It's time, my dear brother to strike! Strut: (Puts down the grass he was eating) Right, Ozzy. (And so Ozzy and Strut strike by running toward the eggs that Kosh use to take care of in his very own Son/Daughter as they snatched them all by putting them into their bag) Ozzy: Let's go! Onto the next one! (So Ozzy and Strut went on. And before Kosh came back with warm water by carrying it with a leaf, he didn't realized that his eggs were stolen by egg stealers) Kosh: (Gasps) My eggs! The Egg-Stealers stole them! Help! Someone! Help! (We cut to where the eggs has been stolen in the Great Valley Kosh is taking care of while seven super puppies known as; "The Pup Star Patrol" along with Ignatius, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Paw Pooch, Streaky and the Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. They all looked to see who could've done this to steal those eggs before even the Grownup Dinosaurs know what happened) Puppy Krypto: Man! Them eggs have been Egg-Napped by the Egg-Stealers. Puppy Hot Dog: How did that happened? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Where'd all the eggs go? Puppy Brainy Barker: I'm not sure how it happened, guys. Puppy Tusky Husky: This is not good. Puppy Tail Terrier: Them varmints stole em all right. Puppy Bull Dog: I wonder who snatch all the eggs that were about to hatch from Mr. Clubtail who raise em himself. Ruby: (Picked up the grass and realized that it belonged to Strut) Hmm... Ozzy and Strut. It's the work of Ozzy and Strut. Chomper: Ozzy and Strut!? How'd they steal the eggs from under Mr. Clubtail? Ruby: When you were little, Chomper, You were raised by Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike like you have your own family. Now the egg-stealers have no choice but to steal somebodies eggs. Ducky: Not good indeed. No no no. Spike: Err. Cera: I know when I see them egg-stealers. Ignatius: I was going to have those eggs for a snack before they even show up and try to snatch it from one of my meals. Littlefoot: Someone has to go after the stolen eggs. Petrie: But me don't know where they went. Squeaky: Maybe we should leave this to the expert at tracking things. Like Ace the Bat Hound. Paw Pooch: He's a detective. He'll find the missing eggs. Ace: (Came by on Screen) Perhaps I could be an assistance. Ozzy and Strut have stolen more eggs here at the Great Valley. That's all they care about is stealing eggs and having em for a supper. Nikki: We just knew you can track em down, Ace. Ramone: We're counting on you. No one can track em down like you can. Puff: You're the world's greatest detective. Ace: Course I am. I deal with these criminals back in the City of Gotham. Streaky: Great! We could use somebody with a great nose like yours. Ruby: We should get going too. We're good at tracking down whoever's responsible for stealing all the eggs. Chomper: Let's get our equipment ready. Littlefoot: (Took out a Tree Star) Got my Tree Star. Ruby: (Took out her Sweet Bubble) My Sweet Bubble. Chomper: (Took out his Pinecone) And I got my Pinecone. Snooky Wookums: Well I for one am the Nanny around here. And I'm in charge of you guys and the puppies and The Supercat Fan Club. So what are we all waiting for? Let's get Mr. Clubtail here his eggs back from those Egg-Nappers! Paw Pooch: Sometimes a Dog Star's gotta do what a Dog Star's gotta do. I better come with you Pups just to make you all safe. Puppy Brainy Barker: Come along! You are a member of the Dog Stars all right. Puppy Krypto: Let's do it too it! (So off they went to go find the Egg-Stealers; Ozzy and Strut. The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Paw Pooch, Streaky, Ace, Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals followed the footprints to where they all lead. Before Topsy notices that the Prehistoric Pals are going somewhere) Topsy: Now where do they all think them kids are going? (We cut to where Ozzy and Strut off-screen leaving footprints which The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Paw Pooch, Streaky, Ace, Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals are about to follow to where they lead all the way to the other family of dinosaurs) Puppy Krypto: Look! Footprints! Puppy Brainy Barker: (Perk up her ears as she uses her 3D Image to see that they belong to the egg-stealers) Yep. That's them all right. Ozzy and Strut are about to steal another one of the eggs. Chomper: Like who? Lambeosaurus: (Off-Screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! MY EGGS!!!!! Mrs. Maia: (Off-Screen) MY EGGS ARE GONE TOO!!!!! Ducky: That was Mrs. Maia. Littlefoot: Better go see what happened. (They all went to see that Mrs. Maia and the Lambeosaurus' eggs are also gone and stolen from the egg-stealers) Cera: What happened? Mrs. Maia: Somebody stole my eggs right from under my nest! Lambeosaurus: Mine too. They're the egg stealers. Puppy Hot Dog: Man not one stick up crime again. Puppy Bull Dog: Who could've done this? Puppy Tusky Husky: Nobody touches Mrs. Maia's eggs from under her nest before she was going to hatch them like her very own family. Puppy Tail Terrier: I have to agree. Them varmints are faster than a jackrabbit in a wild west I reckon. Paw Pooch: Hey look, more footprints. And they are heading toward the mysterious beyond. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND!?!?! Ignatius: We gotta stop Ozzy and Strut for stealing all these eggs that their family need to take care of. And what so ever. I was going to take care of the eggs myself. Snooky Wookums: All right here's the plan. While we go to the mysterious beyond, Puppies, you Paw Pooch, Streaky Supercat Fan Club and Bat Hound track down and follow the footprints to where Ozzy and Strut are. And Ignatius, you and the Prehistoric Pals and I are going to snatch the eggs back from them. Ignatius: It is in my king's duties to steal the eggs back from egg-stealers. Ace: All right then. Let's move. Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff and all seven super puppies: Woo-hoo!! (They ran to the Mysterious Beyond as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where The Pup Star Patrol, Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Paw Pooch, Streaky, Ace, Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals are in the mysterious beyond to stick to the plan) Ace: No sharpteeth around here in this place. Remember to stick to the plan. Snooky Wookums: My plan will actually work. Trust me on this. Prehistoric Pals, Ignatius, come with me. (Ignatius, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby do so as they follow Snooky Wookums' orders) Ignatius: (Sighs) Finally some working together part. Snooky Wookums: Ace, Streaky, you take care of the puppies and the fan club of yours. We'll meet you as soon as we surround the egg-stealers. Let's go, Prehistoric Pals. (He leads Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals all the way to where the egg stealers lead all the way to where they can never find them all the way up to the Threehorn Peak) Ace: Alright. Let's go. (Follows the egg-stealers footprints and so does Paw Pooch, Streaky, The Supercat Fan Club and all seven super puppies) Paw Pooch: Duh where does it lead exactly? Streaky: Ace is in charge of us all of a sudden. We better do what he says. Puppy Brainy Barker: When we split up all of a sudden, I saw where the egg-stealers hid the eggs inside a bag. One of Mr. Clubtail's eggs, Mrs. Maia's eggs and some Lambeosaurus' eggs. Puppy Krypto: Wow, you are very brainy, Brainy. Puppy Brainy Barker: (Giggles) Thanks. Okay, guys. Take out your sky color stones! (She, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Krypto and Puppy Mammoth Mutt took out the sky color stones and boosted up their powers for speed) Puppy Krypto: We feel a need...a need for speed! (All Seven Super Puppies ran very fast with their puppy legs spreading out six rainbow trails on the floor) Squeaky: Go, Super Puppies! Nikki: So this is how Sky Color Stones boost up the Super Puppies powers. Ramone: Come on we better follow them to Threehorn Peak. Puff: That's what they are heading right now. Streaky: We better catch up to them. Hop on, kittens. (Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff hop onto Streaky's back as he flies all the way to Threehorn Peak) Ace: I'll just keep on following the tracks of the egg-stealers. (We cut back to the egg stealers; Ozzy and Strut who have all the eggs in their bags) Ozzy: We have them, dear brother. Every egg we have in the Great Valley that belong to their families. We can finally taste them now into our stomachs. Strut: But Ozzy, I thought we're not suppose to steal eggs from their families. Shouldn't we stick to eating healthy things like grass and tree stars instead? They're really good. Ozzy: Nonsense, my dear brother. Now to reveal one of the eggs from inside the bag. (He does so by opening up the bag with all of the eggs which they belong to Kosh, Mrs. Maia and Lambeosaurus) Strut: That's what worries me, Ozzy. (The eggs are about to hatch right in front of Ozzy and Strut before we cut to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby along with Snooky Wookums and Ignatius as we busted to the music) Music: "Upbeat" Ducky: (Singing) The eggs are really gone. Egg Stealers stole every egg. Petrie: (Singing) It not fair. They maybe lost forever. Cera: (Singing) We need a plan to get these eggs back from those egg-stealers. Ruby: (Singing) Ozzy and Strut are here at threehorn peak alone. Chomper: (Singing) There's no way. To find the way up to the Threehorn Peak. Littlefoot: (Singing) But we gotta get those eggs back to their families. Cera: (Singing) But even if those egg-stealers are up there having them eggs for themselves. Littlefoot: (Singing) They still deceive. Cera: (Singing) They'll believe. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) We got an idea...! Spike: (Grunts happily) Ignatius: Ooh. An upsetting song. Music to my ears. Snooky Wookums: Could we just get along with the plan by climbing up that rock with threehorns thingy? Littlefoot: We just got ourselves an idea. Do you remember the time when we first met while we use to go to the cave of many voices which you think is a playroom? Snooky Wookums: Yeah. I know that. Cera: So... if we sneak up on those two Egg-Stealers,... Ruby: Then maybe our bodies will make our shadows look bigger. Ducky: It'll make our bodies look bigger and more scarier than the egg stealers. It does. Chomper: Yeah that right. We need to sneak up to them like we did in the cave of many voices. Spike: Uh-huh! Littlefoot: What are we waiting for, guys? Come on! There maybe still hope for their families. (He, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby ran up to Threehorn Peak by walking and climbing up) Ignatius: This I gotta see. Wait up! (Catches up to the Prehistoric Pals as Snooky Wookums follows them. Then we cut back to The Pup Star Patrol, Supercat Fan Club, Ace, Paw Pooch and Streaky who already got up to Threehorn Peak and saw all the eggs that Ozzy and Strut stole from their families are hatching right in front of their eyes) Puppy Bull Dog: Whoa! Looky, mate! The eggs are hatching! (The eggs hatched as two baby clubtails who are a boy and a girl. Three of Mrs. Maia's eggs are hatching who are females. And four of Lambeosaurus' eggs are hatched that are remained to be males) Baby Clubtails: Hi. Four Baby Lambeosaurus: Yo! All Seven Super Puppies: (Happily) Awww! Ozzy: NO! They're not suppose to hatch right in front of us! We were suppose to eat the eggs! No matter! Since you puppies, kittens, two dogs and that Supercat ruined our plans for getting our meals, We will get rid of you! All Seven Super Puppies and Supercat Fan Club: (Surprised and scared as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Ozzy and Strut are about to walk over to the seven Super Puppies, Paw Pooch, Streaky and the Supercat Fan Club but Ace the Bat Hound steps in) Ace: Not so fast! (Hits Ozzy by his bum as he flies to the wall) Ozzy: Ouch. Ace: (Releases his batter-rang as he throws it right at Strut before Strut got it as he went flying right toward Ozzy) Strut: Oof! Paw Pooch: It's time to save the baby dinosaurs. By stretching my legs and paws! (Does so as he stretch his legs and snatches the baby dinosaur right from under Ozzy and Strut's clutches and back at The Pup Star Patrol, Supercat Fan Club, Ace and Streaky's side) Ozzy: Why you mingy mutt! You still won't get away from us! Strut: (Saw somebody in the shadow from behind him and Ozzy) Uh... Ozzy? There somebody behind us. Ozzy: What is it now? (He looked back and saw seven shadows made by Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. Ozzy and Strut looked surprised) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! (Ozzy and Strut saw the shadow of seven dinosaurs who are big and angry) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! (Ozzy and Strut gasps) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Strut: Run for it, Ozzy! Ozzy: Those aren't scary dinosaurs, you boob. It's those kids behind the shadows. Petrie: It working. But Ozzy not confused. Littlefoot: Okay, Chomper. Tell those egg-stealers to go! Chomper: Okay. (Steps up) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!! Ducky: We are big!!! We are mean!!! And We... Are... ANGRY!!!!! (Echoes) Yup! Yep! EYUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!! (Ozzy and Strut covered their ears) Ozzy and Strut: (Got knocked out by the Prehistoric Pals roar as they all run off as the two of them never to be seen again) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Jumped for joy) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Streaky: Excellent. (Flies over to the prehistoric pals) Good work you guys! Ace: That roar is pretty loud. Ignatius: Yeah. I taught them to use a better roar than not being scared of everything. Especially big ones like the Tyrannosauruses. Chomper: Don't you mean big and mean sharpteeth? Ignatius: Exactly. Snooky Wookums: Their roaring hurts my ears. Squeaky: You can say that again. Puppy Krypto: Well... we got the baby dinosaurs who already hatched. Let us go back to the valley and bring them all back safely to their families. Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Yeah! (Now we cut back to the Great Valley where the baby dinosaurs returned to their families with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby to thank from the grownup dinosaurs even The Pup Star Patrol, Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Ignatius, Paw Pooch, Ace and Streaky) Mama Swimmer: Now where have you kids been all this time? Ducky: We got the baby dinosaurs back to their own moms and dads. We did. We did. Baby Clubtails: Papa! Lambeosaurus: Oh thank you little ones. Four baby Lambeosaurus: Papa! Three Baby Maias: Mama! Mrs. Maia: How could we ever thank you for bringing back our children from the egg stealers. Littlefoot: We should thank Snooky Wookums for the plan. Snooky Wookums: Everything turn out as planned. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Now you won't have to worry about the egg-stealers anymore. Puppy Brainy Barker: And we didn't even see Red Claw, Screech and Thud two days in the row. Puppy Hot Dog: I bet they're planning on something to get our attention by getting rid of all of you dinosaurs. Well not on our watch. Puppy Tusky Husky: Super Puppies duty is to protect you all from Red Claw and those Fast Biters. Puppy Bull Dog: That's right, matey. Puppy Tail Terrier: I reckon this is going to be the very best adventure here. Puppy Krypto: Boy won't pappy be so proud of us Super Puppies. Paw Pooch: Don't forget me. I'd helped too. Littlefoot: It looks like it turned out to be all right. Song: "I Feel So Happy" Petrie: (Singing) Me feel so happy Me want everyone to see It like the bright circle All shiny inside of me. Littlefoot: (Singing) Today's the day to see the hatchlings hatch. Ducky: (Singing) We all worked hard to rescue them all. Ruby: (Singing) Now we're all here. With all of our friends and family. Chomper: (Singing) So let's have fun the rest of the day. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) ''I feel so happy I want everyone to see. It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me. I feel so happy I want everyone to see. It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me. Feel so Happy! ''(Song ends as the Prehistoric Pals, The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Paw Pooch and Ignatius laughed) Ace: That song gives me a headache. (We end the episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts